The She Elf's Tale
by spiritseeker
Summary: This is the tale of Lillani, the second daughter of Elrond. Her journey with the fellowship brings her to new heights, and a new love. Please Review!
1. Becoming Friends

**Title: A She-Elf's Tale**

**Author: SpiritSeeker**

**Email: I do not own any of the characters of Lord of the Rings. I only own Lilly&****Loreena.**

**Rating: PG, later PG-13 or R**

**Distribution: This is a self insertion. Sorry for all of you ArwenxAragorn fans, but this is AragornxOC**

_"**The She-Elf's Tale"**_

The encampment was quiet as everyone sat around the fire. The hobbits, Merry and Pippin, shifted uncomfortably on the logs where they were perched. Sam busied himself with their meal; no one knew what he was throwing in the pot but it was food none the less. Legolas, with his lean Elvin stature, stood proudly on the rise of rocks around them, his blue eyes searching for enemies. The men Boromir and Aragorn sat with Gandalf and in low tones spoke about the rode ahead. Gimli was curled up next to the hobbits, his soft snores and snorts making them jump.

The She-Elf Lillani watched her friends with her sharp, emerald gaze. The wind shifted her flame red waves, creating a blanket around her. She shifted to her feet and padded softly towards the last one of their group. The hobbit with almost black curls and eyes as blue as the waters of Rivendell was buried beneath his cloak, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"May I?" she asked, motioning to the space next to him. Frodo nodded and shifted to give her more room. She plopped loudly to the ground and shoved her shoulder against him. The boy did not respond.

"Did you know that I am the daughter of Elrond?"

His head shot up, surprise set in his eyes. Lilly nodded and leaned her head back. The stars twinkled down on them as she began her story.

"My mother was mortal. After Celebrian, Elrond's wife, left for the Undying Lands, he met my mother. They had one night together, and I was born soon after. My prominent elf blood gives me the abilities and longevity of my father, but my hair and eyes are of my mother."

She smiled slightly at the thought of her mother and caught Frodo's gaze. A look of shadowed interest was settled there, and her smile widened.

"A few decades ago I wandered into Rivendell after an Orc attack. I was the only one that survived, but I was on my last leg. My half brothers Elladan and Elrohir took me to Father to have him heal me. He took one look at me and passed out cold."

A small giggle came from the hobbit next to her. Lilly grinned mischievously when a small laugh came from above the pair. She turned her gaze and saw Aragorn perched on a ledge, listening to her story. Frodo looked at him also, and beckoned to him. The man jumped to the ground and settled on Frodo's other side.

"When he awoke I had already been healed by another. I knew I was going to have to fess up sooner or later about my identity, so I decided not to wait. I explained to him that my mother, Loreena, had died about ten years before. I joined a band of rogue Elves that had no home and we went from land to land fighting off the forces of Sauron that were gathering. I finished my story, only to find that he broke the arm of his chair because he was clenching it so hard."

"What happened next?" a voice exclaimed from beside her. Three sets of eyes turned to see Merry and Pippin shifting excitedly on their feet.

"Well, if you would quit interrupting the Lady Elf then she would tell you!" Sam scolded as he marched over, his arms piled with their dinner. Lilly beamed brightly when the hobbits sunk to the ground around her and waited expectantly for her to continue.

"Please go on Miss Lilly," Boromir urged while walking over to sit with them. Gimli was rising himself, his dinner in his hand. Lilly waited for him to get situated before going on.

"I watched as his eyes flashed with anger and he rose to pace his study. He mumbled to himself every so often before he turned to stare at me. He asked me how long I knew that he was my father, and I told him my whole life. My mother was an honest woman. He was the only man she had ever welcomed into her heart. That brought him into another fit. He ranted about not knowing that he had a daughter, and how my mother never told him. Then he turned all that pent up frustration on me. He berated me for not coming to see him and for not telling me sooner. Do you know what I did when he was through?"

All eyes were turned to her, anticipation clear on their faces.

"I smacked him across the face."

Gasps sounded across the campsite. The Hobbits' jaws dropped, eyes wide with surprise. Boromir hid his smile behind his hand; he secretly hated the high and mighty Elf lord for embarrassing him at the council. Gimli's hatred of elves got the better of him and snorted at the Elf lord for being taken down a notch. Across the clearing at his post, Legolas let a small smile escape. Gandalf just continued to polish his sword, though one brow rose in amusement.

Aragorn threw back his head and laughed uproariously. In his mind's eye he could just see the look on his adopted father's face when the petite she-elf hit him. His grey eyes would turn large with her audacity, and a red print would be forming across his cheek. Aragorn clutched his stomach, trying to breathe, and he fell on his back to the ground. His raucous snickers echoed as he rolled around in the fresh dirt. Their eyes settled on him in puzzlement, until a small burst of laughter sprung forth from one of them.

Frodo clasped his hands over his mouth, but his merriment could still be heard. Finally, not being able to hold it in, he collapsed against Lilly in a fit of giggles. He clutched at her cloak as he struggled to control himself, but failed miserably. The rest soon followed, their joyous laughter reverberating against the rocks that surrounded them.

Lilly watched her friends, her arms wrapped around the shaking body of Frodo. Her eyes met Aragorn's; grey eyes staring intently into her emerald.

"Thank you," he mouthed and jerked his head towards the hobbit in her embrace. A blush settled in her cheeks and she nodded back. Their gazes never wavered as the gaiety continued around them.

The haggard wizard was the only one to notice the looks between the heir of Gondor and the She-Elf. A knowing smile crossed his lips as he quietly murmured:

"This is going to be an interesting trip."

**So, how did you all like it? I was looking for Lord of the Rings Pictures on the net, and this story just suddenly popped into my head. There will be more chapters to come, you can count on that. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**SpiritSeeker**


	2. A New Promise

**Title: A She-Elf's Tale Chapter 2**

**Author: SpiritSeeker**

**Email: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do own Lilly and Loreena.**

**Rating: PG, later PG-13 or R**

**Distribution: This story is dedicated to the people who have stood up for this story. Here they are:**

**Vdvlsgrl: Thank you for standing up for me and this story. **

**Nova33: Thank you for pointing out about Mary Sues. Also, this chapter is for you. You wanted to know how she came to be with the Fellowship, so this is your answer. Also, for the weirdness of Elrond's one night stand, that will be explained in later chapters.**

**redrose3679: Even though it is not nice to call people assholes, even though they tend to be, I really appreciate it. There will be romance in this story, but not to Legolas. Sorry, but I hope you still continue reading! **

**i-want-cheese: First off I would like to say that I love your user name! I really appreciate you saying you like my story. Even though the flamer's words hurt a lot, I am not going to stop writing this story. So, you don't have to worry about that!**

**Fan: I am glad that you read my story all the way through. That is a huge compliment to me!**

**Katie: I am so glad that you liked my story! **

**Sarah: I'm glad you like my story! Though there isn't going to be any eye color changing. Her eyes are green, and they're going to stay green. But thanks again!**

**To everyone else, I have something to say to you. I am going to continue this story until the end. Your comments may have hurt, but they are not going to stop me. You can keep sending me flames all you like, but I have readers who want this story to continue. If you do not like it, then don't read this story! **

"_**A She Elf's Tale, Chapter 2"**_

The day had been miserable as the fellowship continued on. They were weary to the bone, and the piercing rain that hammered down on them wasn't helping. Lilly sighed as they trudged on, the mud sucking at their boots. She felt a shiver from her side and her emerald eyes turned to the hobbit beside her. A soft smile crossed her face as she shrugged off her cloak and draped it around the small body. She received a look of surprise, but he snuggled into the cloak none the less.

Lilly shook her head slightly as they pushed on. Every so often he would stumble, but caught himself before anyone could help him.

'For one so young, to have such a burden on his shoulders,' she thought and squinted her eyes against the rain. She could see Boromir with his arms around Merry and Pippin, trying to keep them upright in their exhaustion. Sam walked beside Gandalf and Legolas, the normally shy hobbit now chatting up a storm. Gimli argued with Aragorn, and every so often she could hear the man muttering about a stubborn dwarf.

'How in the world did I come to be in this company?' she asked herself as she smiled fondly. She was broken out of her reverie when a shout of joy came from Sam.

"There is a cave up ahead! Gandalf said we could stop there for the night!"

News of shelter and warmth brought new life to the smaller ones. Pippin jumped away from Boromir and raced ahead, Merry following right behind him. Even Frodo had a slight lift in his step.

"Come one Master Frodo! Hurry up and get to the cave!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed the man's hand. Lilly laughed slightly as Frodo was dragged along by his friend.

"What a group we make, wouldn't you say?"

Lilly jumped at the sound of Aragorn's gruff voice. His laughing grey eyes gazed into hers, as if searching for something. The she elf cursed herself when she felt heat rising in her cheeks.

"Yes, we are a strange lot aren't we?" she replied and raced after Frodo. She blushed harder when the sound of Aragorn's laughter echoed after.

That night, when the only sound in the caves was the snorts of the dwarf, Lilly crept from the cave. The rain had finally stopped, and the stars were clear and bright in the night's sky.

"To think," she said softly as she clutched her cloak around her, "that sneaking into a secret council meeting brought me to this group."

As she wandered over to fallen log, thoughts appeared in her mind. She didn't notice the rough texture against her backside, or the sound of hobbit feet striking the ground.

"Is that a bad thing?" a sleepy voice asked from behind her. She whipped sharply around, her eyes settling on Frodo. A motherly smile broke across her face and she patted the space next to her. He plopped down, laid his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes. She draped her arm around him, pulling him closer to the warmth of her body.

"Will you tell me how you came to be here?"

Lilly laughed slightly at the memories before launching head first into her story.

"As a tracker, I am very adept in hiding when I don't wish to be seen. The moment I heard about father's secret meeting, I used my skills to their fullest extent. I watched as everyone argued over trivial matters, not even listening to what the other had to say. Then you stood up, you knees shaking, and stated that you would take the ring into Mordor. The moment you said those words, I swore that I would protect you with my life."

Frodo shifted against her, burrowing closer in his cloak. Lilly beamed down at him, her hand brushing through his dark curls.

"When I told my father I was going with you, he wasn't very receptive. Even though we do not have a close relationship, the thought of one of his own going to Mordor burnt his heart. We argued, our words echoing through his study. The only reason I am here now is because my sister rallied with me. So here I am, all because I snuck into a meeting I shouldn't have known about."

Her only answer was a small snore. She placed a kiss on the sleeping hobbit's brow and whispered:

"For one so small, you stood against everyone and did what they couldn't do. You had enough courage to go against everyone. Even now, as you struggle with this burden, you hold your head up high against the darkness. I will stay with you Frodo, to the end."

**Alright, there you have it! That's the end of the second chapter! Sorry it was so short, but I liked it. Anyway, thank you everyone who encouraged me to write some more! This was for you! Another chapter will be up soon!**

**SpiritSeeker**


End file.
